Blitzball, Naruto Style
by Namiaber
Summary: As with everything, Naruto is determined. When he and Sasuke are about to face off in a friendly challenge, Naruto blabs about a new game that Jiraiya has been talking about. Blitzball.
1. Prolouge

_Hello Everyone, its been a while._

_This is something that I thought up after recently playing Final Fantasy X. It takes the in-game game and applies a twist using the Naruto World._

_As always, I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Final Fantasy X. This is purely fanmade and is intended for pure entertainment._

_Enjoy! Please read and review!_

**Blitzball, Naruto Style**

_Prologue _

Two ninja Sannin and one ninja Genin approached the gate to the Hidden Leaf Village. Jiraiya and Naruto had successfully completed their secret mission to bring back the now Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. The trio looked inside, past the gate to see many laborers working hard to repair their city. As they walked in, the trio noticed the advisors to the late Third approaching to congratulate them on the success. Letting out an audible sigh because he didn't really like them, Naruto almost cried anime tears when his stomach rumbled fiercely, no doubt still protesting not having ramen for a few days. Hearing the two Sannin chuckle, Jiraiya dismissed him.

Naruto, of course, was heading towards his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku, when he glanced at his hero. The Fourth Hokage stared back and Naruto smiled sincerely for once. He didn't know why, but it always brought him peace and happiness when he thought about the Fourth. As he neared Ichiraku, a conversation snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke, I wanted to let you know that I agree that you should have been promoted to Chunin." Naruto rolled his eyes, would Sakura ever learn that Sasuke couldn't stand her? "And I agree that you should have a rematch with –" Sasuke sensed Naruto and interrupted her.

"Naruto, Sakura is right. We need to spar and find out who's better. Me or you."

"But Sasuke, your match was with –"

"Naruto, what's your answer? Do you accept my challenge?"

"Fine, Sasuke. Tomorrow, meet me at the lake behind the Hokage Mountain. Ero-sennin told me about Blitzball, which is all the rage in the Hidden Mist Village. Bring five others with you and meet me at noon." Impressed that Naruto was somewhat serious for a change, Sasuke nodded.

"I accept. See you then." Sasuke disappeared as Naruto's mouth dropped open, clearly not expecting the stoic to accept. His growling stomach napped him back to reality.

'Crap, I wasn't expecting him to agree. I better find Ero-sennin to make sure this is real.'


	2. Assemble the Teams

_**Hello everyone, I can't believe how much time has passed. I finished this chapter some time ago, but have been so busy that I'm just now getting to posting it.**_

_**Also, as a side note, I really don't have anything against Sasuke, but I'm trying to be a bit humorous and play a bit. **_

_**And as always, I do not own Naruto. **_

_**Chapter 1: Getting the Teams Together**_

"Naruto, I didn't make it up. I promise." Jiraiya was already tired from the mission and then the meeting. He smiled lecherously as he continued. "But I did get a lot of research done without any harm coming to me." Naruto made a face of disgust, and then tried once again.

"Can you be on my team?" Using his sexy jutsu, he grinned once a nosebleed started. Swishing his chest, Jiraiya almost agreed.

"Naruto, change back."

"Only if you agree, Jiraiya!"

"N-A-R-U-T-O." Pouting, he dispelled his jutsu. "Since I know the rules, I'll referee." Seeing he couldn't change Jiraiya's mind, he left.

'Maybe I should try that Sexy Jutsu on the old fart and use my Sharingon. If I get him, I'd win for sure.' Sasuke had watched the interaction and did Sexy Jutsu. When he went into the area, a stress mark appeared when, instead of Jiraiya, he saw Shino practicing with his insects. Shino looked at the raven-haired beauty and her red eyes, becoming completely enthralled. Sasuke decided to go for it. "Oh, I'm lost! How do I get back to the village center?" Flipping her hair, a nosebleed appeared. Sasuke smirked. "Can you help me?"

"F-Follow m-my b-bugs…" Grabbing his arm, Sasuke pulled Shino with him.

"Guide me please?" Nervously leading the raven, Shino came to the edge of the street. "Thank you, handsome. Will you help tomorrow? There's a tournament between Sasuke and Naruto. I'm sure Sasuke would appreciate it. It's a noon, at the lake."

"Y-Yes, a-as l-long a-as y-you c-come." She smirked and dispelled her jutsu, leaving a speechless Shino. 'Crap."

"Oh, I'll be there, I promise. If you don't come, I'll show everyone that …interaction… with my Sharingan." Seeing the eyebrows furrow, Sasuke laughed and left.

'We'll see, Sasuke.'

Naruto was on his way to ask Tsunade, when he bumped into Rock Lee. Quickly apologizing, he made his pitch.

"Hey Lee, tomorrow there's a new game I'm trying to find people for. Wanna come? It's played underwater so it'll be very interesting." Laughing nervously, Naruto grinned as Lee did.

"A suitable challenge to test me. I accept, Naruto. I WILL STRENGTHEN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Naruto gave a thumbs up and continued towards the Godaime.

Sasuke had finally located Jiraiya at the hot springs, lecherously grinning and laughing. Smirking as he did his Sexy Jutsu and approaching silently, another stress mark appearing when Kakashi suddenly appeared and handed his target a scroll. Hearing an audible sigh, Jiraiya vanished as Kakashi locked eyes with Sasuke, a perverted laugh and mischievous look that actually scared Sasuke. Quickly fleeing, Kakashi followed while laughing creepily.

'Almost got her! Almost there!" I can't wait to –' He pinned her on the ground, imagining how she looked under the clouds.

"Kakashi, get off me!" Sasuke dispelled the jutsu to see Kakashi's eye widen, before quickly standing up and trying to say something.

"S-Sasuke, j-just forget that h-happed!" About to teleport, a cold smirk made him think otherwise.

"I promise to 'forget' if you come tomorrow and be on my Blitzball team. Be at the lake at noon." Seeing a gulp from Kakashi then a sigh, Kakashi agreed and disappeared.

Having no luck finding Tsunade, Naruto went to Ichiraku and saw several of his classmates eating. Going up, he ordered then joined them. Shikamaru and Kiba welcomed him warmly.

"Hey guys, what's up? If your free tomorrow, I'm having a Blitzball match against Sasuke. It's a new game that played underwater, so it should be interesting! I'd love it if you joined my team!" Kiba agreed immediately, but Shikamaru replied 'what a drag'. "I'm gonna practice my super new jutsu Ero-Sennen taught me! I'll finally show Sasuke his Chidori is useless against me!" Interest peaked, Shikamaru changed his mind and agreed to play, because seeing Sasuke's jutsu 'useless' wouldn't be a 'drag'.

Sasuke was irritated thank s to his fangirls. Ino and Sakura had found him and wouldn't go away. Continuing to talk about stupid girl stuff, he found his target walking. Grinning, he began to formulate a plan, and forgot who was there. He also talked aloud unintentionally.

"I need just three people to complete my team for tomorrow. I already know one spot of someone I have filled, but I need two more. Who should fill those?"

"We will Sasuke! Ino and Sakura said together, batting the eyes. "When and where?" Another stress mark appeared.

"The lake at noon." He said frustrated. They giggled and left, leaving an irate Sasuke behind. "See you then, Sasuke!"

Naruto overheard Tsunade's voice, and immediately began to follow it. Seeing she and Jiraiya talking, he smiled approached his target. She nodded towards him as Jiraiya, a bit too suddenly, disappeared.

"Naruto, what do you need?" Being curt, Naruto got the impression she was rushed.

"Hey Tsunade-Sannin, I have an offer for you. I'll give you your necklace back if you play on my Blitzball team tomorrow and we win." She was stunned he seemed serious. "Please? Please please please plea-"

"You got yourself a deal, kid. When and where?"

"Thanks Tsunade- Sannin! At the lake at noon!" Too bad she didn't know who was the referee. Jiraiya smirked behind the wall.

Sasuke couldn't find Jiraiya anywhere. Resigned, he figured Kakashi would be good enough and began to walk home, thinking about who would take the sannin's place. Seeing Neji ahead, he was about to perform Sexy Jutsu when Hinata and Naruto appeared.

"Hey Hinata, hey Neji!" Hinata's trademark blush appeared as she stuttered a shy 'hey' back, while Neji did a stoic 'hey'. "Hey, I was wondering, there's a new game we're playing tomorrow, my team versus Sasuke's team, can either of you?" Hinata was about to agree when she heard Neji beat her to it.

"Sounds like a refreshing way to put train. I agree."

"Great! Be at the lake at noon Neji!" Bouncing away suddenly, Hinata fainted.

'Hm, guess I can't ask her. But at least tomorrow I'll get to show that Hyuuga that I'm better than he is.' Sasuke walked once again towards town, deep in thought. 'My team, the only good person I have is Kakashi. Who else can I recruit…' Sasuke suddenly collided with another person, his frustration rolling off him in waves. Lookin at an equally angry person currently complaining, Sasuke smirked.

"That no good, stuck-up, son-of-a-Shinigami weiner! Neji, I'm so going to…" Tenten looked around, seeing she'd run into Sasuke. "Oh, sorry." As they got up, she was about to leave but Sasuke stopped her.

"Mad at Neji?" At her nod and fisted hand, he continued. "Naruto challenged me to a new challenge, so –"

"That's great, so what?"

"I'm getting there. I just saw Neji is playing on Naruto's team, I have on more spot, want it?" She gave a smile that was beyond creepy.

"OH YES! When and where?"

"The lake at noon tomorrow." They parted ways as a face suddenly relaxed. Jiraiya finally dispersed, sending information back to the original at the hot springs. The original smirked, croaking in his frog form directly across from Tsunade.


	3. The Game

_**Hello everyone, its been a while. Here is the final chapter, and I'm hoping that someone will be nice enough to leave a review. **_

_**As always, I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Final Fantasy X. Happy reading.**_

**Let the Game Start!**

Everyone gathered at the lake and sat down as Jiraiya explained the rules.

"There are two rules to this simple game. Stay underwater and use one jutsu of your choice. You can punch, kick, throw, or whatever else to score, but you may not teleport in any way, shape, or form. You must stay ten feet back from the goalie to score or it will not count. You have thirty minutes to strategize then we will start." Everyone agreed as Naruto took his team to decide where each person would be.

"Okay, um, I think that you, Tsunade, should be the goalie. And Kiba –" A finger silenced him as Tsunade took over.

"You've obviously never done this, so I'll take over. Kiba, you and Akamaru be the goalies so we'll have a better chance to prevent Sasuke's team from scoring. Shikamaru, I don't know how Naruto convinced you to join, but you and I will guard Kiba. Use your Shadow Jutsu to immobilize the ball, while I'll create currents to ward off the ball. Lee and Neji, you be in the front to intercept and take possession of the ball. Neji, cut their chakra if you can and Lee swim as fast as you can. Naruto, I want you in the center to aid the team where needed. Use your clones to assist as well. Everyone clear?"

Kakashi liked what Tsunade was doing, and decided to do the same for his team, but set them up for failure to teach Sasuke a lesson.

"Sasuke, you be in the middle and assist others. Tenten and Ino, you take the front and shoot the ball. Shino and I will guard from goal shots. Sakura, you'll be the goalie. Sasuke, use your Sharingan and fire jutsu. Tenten use your weapon scrolls, Ino use your mind jutsus. Shino use your insects, Sakura use your arms and legs with taijutsu, and I'll use my Sharingan and whatever jutsu I feel like." Sakura immediately scowled as he heard the line up while Shino smirked; both saw this was set up to fail. Sasuke was about to protest when Jiraiya interrupted him.

"I'm hot and bored, let's start!" Only five minutes out of the 'supposed' thirty was to strategize.

After submerging in the lake with a jutsu, Jiraiya taught them to balance and convert water to oxygen, Jiraiya threw the ball up as Naruto and Sasuke rushed to get it. Both teams noted playing in bathing suits greatly helped as Naruto and Sasuke were evenly matched. Naruto created many shadow clones as a ladder to get the ball, but the ladder proved too much. As Sasuke watched the ball being thrown to Neji, he swam up as Tenten came up the other way. Neji activated his Byakugan and caught the ball, quickly threw it to Lee as Tenten had a scroll out and weapons started flying. Neji blocked using his shield.

Lee barely caught the long pass from Neji and sprinted past Ino, clearly faster than everyone else on the field. As he neared the goal, Lee almost shot when Kakashi summoned a dragon and threw Lee off balance, while stealing the ball. As Kakashi threw the ball to Sasuke, Naruto created another ladder and successfully deflected the ball towards Neji. As Neji was about to catch, he saw Chakra-eating insects on the ball and swam out of the way as Shino retrieved the ball. Passing to Sasuke, Sasuke was out of reach and instead Ino caught it. As she swam past Lee towards Tsunade, Tsunade laughed as she recognized the hand signs to the Mind Control Jutsu and clapped her hands together, creating a massive current that knocked Ino over.

Tsuande retrieved the ball and passed to Lee, her strength sending the ball almost too quick to see. Lee barely saw and weakly kicked, somehow adding more momentum to the ball. Sakura gripped her hands, determined to impress Sasuke by catching the ball. Kakashi had his Sharingan active and perfectly time another dragon to catch the ball. Hopping on the dragon, Kakashi rode through the defenses until Tsunade once again clapped her hands. Losing speed, the dragon threw the ball up then shot with its tail, sending it flying towards Kiba. As Kiba gripped his hands, the ball suddenly stopped as a struggling Shikamaru held it in place. Finally releasing his shadow, the ball flung the other way towards Naruto, but missed and headed directly towards Sasuke.

Naruto immediately made more shadow clones to get the ball, but Sasuke used his Fireball Jutsu and caught it. Swimming towards Kiba, he teleported as Tsunade, Naruto, and Shikamaru approached him and shot. As the ball neared, Sasuke started his victory dance until everyone heard a loud noise. Everyone saw the remnant of the ball in Akamaru's mouth, who'd caught it and popped it.

**THE END**


End file.
